The Wedding
The Wedding is the fourth episode of the third season of the Lifetime series Drop Dead Diva that first aired on the 17th of Juy, 2011. This episode marks the penultimate appearance of Jamie Ray Newman as Vanessa Hemmings. Plot Jane is picking up Grayson's and Vanessa's wedding rings while talking to Stacy on the phone. At the same time, Stacey is picking shoes for the dress she is going to wear to the wedding. They discuss the wedding and what it means to Jane that Grayson is marrying another woman. Jane tells Stacey that she is at peace with it, and that the wedding is what the universe wants. While Jane is on the street still talking to Stacey she is attacked by Keith, who points his gun at her at tells her to give him the bag with the wedding rings. After that, he continues pointing the gun towards her, which makes Jane think he wants something else, so she offers him money, earrings and watch. He simply replies, "No, thanks." The police arrive and arrest Keith and the wedding rings are taken as evidence. The episode continues with Vanessa and Grayson working on the wedding's seating chart. Terri arrives and asks them when they will be using her wedding gift: a dance lesson. After that, Parker tells Grayson to take a case which involves a stolen camel Missie and the issue with camel milk in America. The owner of the camel is a retired professor who is the father of an old friend of Parker. Jane and Stacey both go to the court session of Keith, since Jane is trying to get involved with the case to get the wedding rings back. A moment later he is appointed as her defender. She advises Keith to plead not guilty, but he does the opposite. The plea is accepted and Keith is sent to prison. Jane is told that she will get the rings back after sentencing. After that Keith's wife arrives and accuses her for not letting him plead not guilty. After that we see Stacey at home, searching for a love poem she will read during the ceremony. She discusses it with Fred, while Jane arrives. They talk about the robbery. Jane tells that she can't understand why Keith didn't escape after robbing her, pleaded guilty and doesn't want to see her. She goes to visit him in prison. In court Grayson tells the judge that his clients permit is up to date and that the animal control had no right to take the camel. An assistant US attorney arrives with a federal warrant to arrest the owner of the camel, mr Lambert. He is arrested for criminal sale of a controlled substance, the substance being raw camel milk which is isn't legal in America. Grayson says he will take care of it, yet mr. Lambert demands Parker as his lawyer. Keith doesn't understand why Jane doesn't leave him alone. Jane tells him she has reviewed his casefile and that something is off, since his prior two strikes are barley strikes at all. For example he wrote bad checks for medicine for her mother who needed insurance. Jane wants to know the real story, and Keith tells her that he is sick. He got sick in prison and got operated in a prison hospital, which lead to the first symptom of hepatitis.He got the therapy he needed, but after he got released from prison he couldn't afford it any more, since it was 3000 dollars a month. He didn't get any insurance and didn't want to burden his wife so he commited a crime to go back to prison and get the therapy. Teri tells Grayson they can do the danxe lesson in the office, which Vanessa agrees to. Grayson goes to see Jane, who apologizes to him for losing the wedding rings. Parker arrives, claming he got messages from both of them. He is pleased with Jane's case and takes over Graysons case. He decides to Parker tells Kim she will be Kim's second chair, which she is thankful for. She is glad to see things between them aren't awkward any more. Stacey tells Fred she can't choose the poem she will read in the wedding but must read Oscar Wilde's "We are one with what we touch and see", which she has read in two weddings of couples who have been married less than a year and she doesn't want to ruin Graysons and Vanessas marriage. Fred tells her to Music "All Around Me" by Yael Meyer "Hop, Skip and a Jump" by Shaun Barrowes "You" by Brian Evans Errors '-' We see Terri walk into Grayson's office with straight hair, then we see her with curly hair for two shots and then it goes back to straight as she walks out. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes